1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer slide assembly and more particularly to a bottom mounted drawer slide assembly, i.e. an assembly in which a fixed or cabinet channel is secured beneath a drawer opening and a movable or drawer channel is secured to the bottom of a drawer the latter being, movably mounted in the opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,772 discloses a drawer slide comprising a fixed channel mounted to a cabinet and a drawer channel secured beneath a drawer. An antifriction means is interposed between the channels to connect the channels for a longitudinal relative movement between telescoped and extended positions. A release mechanism is located adjacent the innermost edge of the drawer and includes a stop member located on the fixed channel and a pawl pivotally mounted to the drawer channel for pivotal movement about a perpendicular axis between first and second limiting positions. A latch surface on the pawl is in the path of the stop member and clear of the stop member in the first and second limiting positions, respectively, of the pawl. A first cam means on the pawl is inwardly positioned relative to the latch surface and disposed in the path of the stop member for co-acting with the stop member to shift the pawl from the first to the second position responsive to inward movement of the first cam past the stop member and a second cam means on the pawl outwardly of the pivot is provided for shifting the pawl from the second to the first limiting position responsive to continued inward movement of said drawer channel relative to the cabinet channel. In the fully extended position of the drawer channel relative to the cabinet channel, the release mechanism can be manipulated to release the drawer for removal. As the release mechanism is located adjacent the innermost edge of the drawer, the user must necessarily place a hand in a supporting position at the rear end of the drawer to prevent inadvertent overturning of the drawer.
While this arrangement has been an improvement over conventional drawer slides, a disadvantage still exists. As described heretofore, the user's hand must necessarily be placed in a supporting position of the rear end of the drawer. Naturally, fingers of the hand must be pressed against the end of bottom of the drawer in supporting the drawer to be removed. It is difficult to reach the flat trip surface of the pawl with one of these fingers without looking at the bottom side of the drawer. Even if this is accomplished, it is inconvenient to shift the pawl from its first, to second limiting position with one finger of the hand which is supporting the drawer.